Getting older together
by unknown booh
Summary: Hanji made a big mistake and can't seem to be fixing it in any way.. Look's like Eren and Levi are going to be together for longer than they exspected.. Find out more in the first chapter :D LevixEren, Rated T for Levi's language, Malexmale, don't like? don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello peopleys! This is just a small idea I had for my favorite couple of all times! Ereri everywhere on my computer! :D  
><em>_This kinda fixes the age problem too! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter :D_**

''No..'' The raven haired man smashed the table and stood up from his seat. ''Where not sending him out there!'' The brunette on the other side of the table raised an eyebrow at the Raven. ''Why.. are you being so overprotective lately?'' Levi flinched at the words that left the lips of the crazy titan obsessed woman. He simply 'tch'd' and sat down again. Hanji's concerned expression from before turned into a smirk. ''Hooo.. I see..'' she said to herself. Levi gave her a death glare. ''I don't give a flying fuck about what you think of me now.. He is not going, end of discussion''

''So.. You do care for him, huh?'' Hanji smiled ever so sweet. This question was the actual reason she came here. That was the reason why she did all this in the first place. She knew Levi, she knew Eren. She knew that what she did was the best for both. She knew it already.. even when Levi was still.. normal.

Levi glared at the wall. He didn't say anything. Denying it? That would be a lie. And even if he did.. She wouldn't believe him after what happened before. ''This is what you came here for in the first place isn't it?'' He kept glaring at the wall. Hanji stood up and started heading out. She touched the knob of the door and paused for a moment. She turned around and smiled at Levi. ''If you don't want me to test on him.. Then how about testing a little something on you?'' Levi rolled his eyes ''Yes.. I do care for the brat. Got what you want now?'' Hanji inhaled as her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face. ''YAHOOO! I knew it! LEVI LI-'' before she could finish that sentence Levi put his hand on her mouth.

''I said 'care' got that? Shitty glasses..'' She squealed under his palm. Then bit him really hard. ''Agh! What the fuck?!'' Levi looked at her with disgust. He looked at his hand. His expression changed in a somewhat more peaceful one. ''Even my hands..'' ''taste younger.'' Finished Hanji. Levi glared at her. ''taste?'' He asked in a monotonous voice. ''And look!'' Hanji ran out of the door. Levi sat himself down on his chair.. He ran his hand through his hair. 'What is wrong with me..' he thought to himself.

**Two weeks earlier..**

Sigh.. Levi was sitting at the dining table waiting for.. something? He didn't know.. What he did know though was that Erwin told him to go in his place because he ''really didn't even want to know''. But he had his cup of tea so he got that going for him which is nice.. It was peaceful being alone in the dining room.. He watched as the wind moved the window curtains ever so slowly. He heard the sounds of leaves and chatter outside. He really didn't mind not being a part of the conversations. He was more of an.. observer. Actually he was more the kind of person who didn't even observe. He could care less for all the other people that where most likely going to die anyways..

Levi's moment of sitting in the dining hall in peace and being his pessimistic self got interrupted by a slam of the door. He saw Eren literally run inside with an unreadable expression on his face. He paused in his running and looked around until his gaze met Levi's. ''Heeeiiichoouu..''

Eren's voice was shaky, like he was about to cry or something. Before Levi could reply Eren ran to him and grabbed his shoulders from behind. ''Hide me Sir! Please!'' He still had this weird expression on his face. Somehow a mixture of fear and.. disgust? Levi didn't know. The brat was shaking heavily, so Levi allowed this touching without permission.. for now.

''What's your problem?!'' Levi asked when Eren was clutching a little bit too harsh at the fabric of his shirt. ''H-hanji-san.. ah..e..duh..?!'' Levi stared at Eren with a blank expression on his face. ''Yeah that explains everything..'' He said sarcastically.

Before Levi could ask any other questions Hanji came running into the room. ''Eren! Eeereen! Please? You just have to take one sip-'' ''Sip from what?'' Hanji turned to look where that familiar voice came from. ''Aah! Levi! I see that you're interested in my experiment! That's a great idea!'' She shouted happily. Eren looked at her and couldn't quite place the questionable expression on her face. Hanji smiled in a weird way..

She walked over to the table and looked at Levi, at his tea, and back at Levi. Levi was glaring at Eren's hand which was still on his shoulder so he didn't notice Hanji dripping something in his tea. Eren did though. ''Just one sip is enough Levi!'' Hanji said and set down on a chair across of the two. Levi stared at the bottle she held in front of his face and shove it away. ''Yeah.. no fucking way that I'd ever participate in one of your weird experiments..'' He stated. Then he took a sip of his tea.

''No!'' Eren screamed but he was too late. Levi gave him a dead stare ''So you want me to participate, brat?!'' Levi asked surprised. Hanji chuckled. ''N-no! Of course not Sir! I..'' Eren was struggling with words. ''It doesn't matter anymore now Levi'' Hanji said. Her face just beamed with triumph and it left Levi with an unconscious look of disgust on his face. ''You already participated, thank you!~'' Hanji stood up and grabbed Levi's cup of tea. Then it hit him.

He grabbed Eren's shoulders ''What did I just drink?! '' Eren's eyes started watering as he yanked himself out of Levi's grip. He ran too Hanji ''Now he'll turn into a baby!'' He screamed. ''Haah?'' Levi's yaw dropped. Hanjij turned around and glared at Eren with a questioning look. ''Eren?'' She asked him sweetly. ''Y-yes?!'' Eren replied. ''Is Levi a cat?'' Eren stared at her for a moment. What was this woman asking. ''No?'' Eren finally replied. Hanji sighed. ''How old do you think he actually is?'' Eren paused for a moment and thought. ''I dunno.. 20 or something?'' ''28'' Levi corrected him who had just turned back into his calm and bored self. ''Hmm hmm'' Hanji nodded. ''And how old was the cat?''

Eren's eyes widened with joy. ''11!'' He replied. ''Ah! Good memory!'' Hanji petted his head, Levi watched in disgust. ''So his age is only going to drop 11 years okay?'' Eren nodded. ''And there is an antidote right?'' Hanji's smile turned into a guilty look. ''Ehm.. I guess I didn't really think this over hmm..'' She said more to herself then to the two in front of her. ''So there isn't?!'' Eren screamed. Levi walked over to the two and gave Eren a 'just let her..' look. Eren nodded and walked over to the dining table. ''So what exactly is this all about?'' Levi asked. He crossed his arms and glared at Hanji. ''Well..''

**Earlier in Hanji's lab..**

''EREN! Look at this!'' Eren was sitting in the corner of the room 'Why did I say ''yes'' again?' he asked himself. He stood up and walked to the table where a grown cat was sleeping just seconds ago. ''She is not going to have long anymore..'' Hanji had told him. ''11 years old is pretty old for a cat after all!'' She smiled and got back to work after that. Little did Eren know that the cat would change.. ''Where's the 'grandpa cat'?'' Eren asked. ''Right here!'' Hanji pointed at a kitten sleeping on the table. ''Ehm.. no? That thing hasn't opened his eyes yet so that's definitely not him.. Where did it come from anyways? And where is his mom?'' Hanji chuckled at Eren's questions. she ignored the them and continued anyways. ''His age dropped exactly 11 years, according to the test results'' ''What.. the.. heeelll?!'' Eren ran out of the room.

**Present time..**

''And that's what.. Levi?'' Hanji looked concerned. Levi stared at her with a blank expression. He usually did.. but this time he looked.. different. ''Are you okay?!'' Eren ran to Levi the second Hanji stopped talking. Levi didn't respond. ''Sir?! Are you al-'' before Eren could finish his sentence Levi dropped on his knees, Eren grabbed him before he could hit the ground. ''Oh my god! Heicho!'' Eren looked up at Hanji who was feeling Levi's pulse. She smiled at Eren. A guilty smile.

''It's okay.. He's just sleeping.. Take him to bed and wait for him to wake up, okay?'' Eren nodded. He picked his corporal up bridal style and walked over to his room. Levi unconsciously wrapped his arms around Eren's neck in the process. Eren blushed a little bit at that .Hanji giggled at the sight of Eren clumsily carrying Levi over to his room. 'Hopefully they don't run into someone' she thought to herself.

''Oh! Eren!''

Eren turned around almost bumping Levi's head against something. ''oh shit! Ah.. What is it?'' Hanji stared at Eren for a moment. It scared Eren a little bit. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again. It was an insult. ''don't tell anyone about Levi's.. Change, okay?'' Eren nodded and turned around again, heading for Levi's room. Eren knew well where it was. He had been standing in front of his door several times. He never knocked though.. He was scared that the corporal would hit him or something..

He loved having small conversations with Levi. And over time they had been growing closer to each other. Especially since Levi's squad.. Well, you know.. Levi was being a little paranoid over Eren's safety.. Eren didn't mind though. He liked the fact that Levi seemed to care a little bit for him. He would never admit it though.. He remembered Hanji asking him several times. ''Do you care for Eren? Levi?'' She would ask. He would simply respond ''Tch'' and walk away. It wasn't really a 'no' but it said as much. Now here he was, carrying him bridal style while he was sleeping in his arms.

'If someone sees us I'm fucked..'' Eren thought with a smile on his face.

Secretly he kind of wanted people to see them like this. ' That would be weird.. wouldn't it' Right at that exact moment he thought this someone appeared from the corner Eren was heading to. It was Erwin. ''Shit'' Eren whispered. Erwin headed towards them.. Eren just walked past him like there wasn't anything weird about this. Then he remembered the fact that his corporals arms where around his neck.

''What are you guys.. doing?'' Erwin asked with a smile on his face. Eren jumped up and blushed a dark rose. ''I.. eh..'' He just didn't know what to say. ''I'll leave you guys alone'' he winked at Eren and headed on to wherever he was going. Eren stood still for a moment. His thoughts getting weirder every second. 'Let's not think about it too much..' he continued to his corporals room.

''Finally.. your room..'' he whispered more to himself than to Levi. He laid Levi down on his bed. He tucked him in and turned around.

Before he could walk off he felt something grasping at his shirt. When he turned around he saw his corporal. He was looking at the floor and slightly.. blushing? Nah that was just his imagination. ''Brat..'' He said softly. His voice sounded weak. Then he looked up and gave Eren his usual glare. ''You're not going to leave me alone are you?'' Eren just stood there for a moment. Was he asking him to.. stay?

''You.. woke up?'' Eren asked. Levi looked away for a moment. ''I woke up when I heard Erwin's voice.. Eren?'' Eren blushed a little bit. 'He used my name' he thought. ''W-what is it?'' Eren stuttered. evi looked at the floor again. He seemed a little uncomfortable. ''I don't know what Hanji's shit's gonna do.. Will it hurt?'' he asked. Eren smiled. ''No it won't'' He lied. Eren really didn't know what if the potion was going to be painfull in any way.. But he didn't want to upset his corporal.

Levi sighed ''Just.. go sit on that chair and.. wait for.. hn..'' he drifted off again. Eren did as he was told and sat down on the chair. The corporal looked pretty cute when he was sleeping.. 'Omg.. what am I thinking..' No.. there was something really different now.. Did he look.. younger? Eren didn't know. It would make sense though. He took that stuff Hanji made and all. Eren sighed 'Let's wait then..' he thought. He promised not to leave.. And even if he wanted to he couldn't since the corporal was still holding tightly onto the fabric of Eren's shirt.

'Even in his sleep he's strong as hell..' Eren thought to himself.

**_That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it!_**  
><strong><em>I know I loved writing it. Can't wait to write more for this! You can exspect lot's of updates on this one :D<br>I don't own SnK! C ya Peopleys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! They are going to get closer to each other :D  
>Thanks for the reviewsfollowes/favorites! I really __appreciate it!  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter!<em>

**The next morning..**

The light of the sun slightly peeked through the fluttering curtains of the window in Levi's room. It was peaceful in the castle because there weren't any squad members walking around and talking to each other. Hanji was staying over for god knows how long. And Erwin visited them once in a while. There actually where people walking around there, but they mostly cleaned or followed orders, but it was pretty peaceful since they didn't bother Eren or Levi in an either friendly or business attached way.

They just left them be. And They both didn't seem to mind living in their conjoined little bubble for a while. Erwin and Hanji decided to leave them because they lost people that where rather close to them not very long ago..

They weren't really needed anyways.. The survey corps was taking a small break after all the shit that happened because of the last expedition behind the walls. That female titan bitch was going to pay for what she'd done! But later..

Hanji had an all-nighter trying to figure a way out to cure the potion she slipped into Levi's tea without permission.. She couldn't really concentrate because one particular sentence kept slipping back into her mind. 'there will be a moment..' she thought to herself while glaring at the door of her lab. 'That this door.. will swing open with a lot of noise.. ' she snickered at the image that popped up in her mind.

''I wonder.. if he'll be even smaller now'' she laughed at her comment. She smiled.

'It's not even that bad if you think about it..' she was kind of right in a way. She was keeping the best soldier of all alive for a longer time.. And that was amazing! Exactly what she was going for! The experiment was a success! And also..

it fixed another problem only she and he knew about. He told her not long ago. after a lot of whining and pleading and even offering him money and food he finally answered her question! Actually.. she fed him drunk. But she got her answer, which was awesome! Only he wasn't very happy about the fact that she knew.. But she didn't care.. It was kind of obvious too.

''haha.. I've been hearing things Levi..'' She said to the door. She slowly drifted off on her desk..

..

Levi' slowly opened his eyes ''ugh…'' He felt like he had a huge fucking hangover and didn't like it. He put his hand on his forehead.. a fever. How the hell did he get sick? He didn't feel sick at all. He actually felt refreshed!

He wanted to move his other hand but realised he was tightly holding onto something. Afraid that it would be fragile and if he were to let it go now it would drop and break and leave a mess he turned around to see what it was.

''Ah..'' He stared at the figure in front of him. ''E..ren?'' His eyes widened and he shook his head. ''Brat?'' He corrected himself. What was he doing here? What had.. suddenly he remembered. 'Oh god..' he thought to himself.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. 'I asked him to stay myself didn't I..' Did he regret his choice? No. But he'd better let it seem like he did though. ''Uhm.. Corporal?'' Levi looked up and saw that Eren woke up.

''Ah, you woke up.. sure took your time shitty brat. Where probably late for breakfast..'' Eren looked out of the window. ''Hmm..'' he replied. He was still very sleepy. ''Now.. What the hell are you still doing here? Leave, I want to change..'' Levi gave Eren his usual bored glare.

''Uhm..'' Eren shifted a little on the chair. ''don't do that.. you'll dirty my chair.. now, LEAVE'' Levi demanded.

'Come on leave shithead or I'll..'

Eren looked away a little. Levi kept glaring at Eren. Eren breathed in and out to calm himself down. Then turned back to Levi. ''Corporal could you please let go of my shirt? I don't want to embarrass you or.. just.. You look so different! And.. younger!..'' Eren was struggling with words. Levi yanked his hand back and broke the eye contact immediately.

He remembered what had happened the other day. He quickly returned to his normal self and turned back to Eren. ''Go to your room and get dressed.. Then we'll go and see Hanji!'' ''Yes sir!'' Eren replied. And he finally left.

Levi sighed.. 'hormones..' he told himself. 'I am now.. 17. I don't feel 17..' he thought to himself. He walked over to the mirror and saw a brat. Not a guy or a man. He saw a brat. Only this brat had all of his features.

His raven hair. His grey eyes. His awfully creepy glare. His undercut. It was definitely him.

He sighed again. ''So It's real..'' he told himself. 'I didn't look like this back then though..' He decided not to think about that. He tried on his clothes which still fitted perfectly fine. Which ment he didn't change in lengt for 11 years. 'Fucking vegetables..' he told himself.

It was handy though. He didn't have to borrow new clothes. Although.. The sleeves where a little bit too long.. The pants where fine though.

He rolled up his sleeves and put on his gear. He then slit on his jacked. That's where the problem was. 'I can't roll up these sleeves.. great' He headed out anyways. First picking up Eren from his room and then to the shitty bitch that caused all of these problems.

...

''HANJI!'' the door swung open with a loud bang as it slammed against the wall. Two bottles fell from a rack startling both Eren and Levi. Levi decided not to apologize. ''Get you fat fucking ass of off the damn chair and get over here you filthy bitch!'' Levi demanded.

Eren kind of felt sorry for Hanji. She just woke up from her nap and turned around. She stretched out and let out a big yawn. She stared at Levi. ''Slacking off huh? You should be working on an antidote shitty glasses'' She stood up from the table and walked over to them.

Other than the huge smirk on her face Eren noticed a couple of dribbles on her cheek. She probably slept on some paperwork since they were mirrored.

''Ah! Levi, good morning! I see puberty is already kicking in! How fascinating!'' She said happily while writing something in her little notebook. Levi gritted his teeth but decided not to respond to her comment.

''So.. When will this-'' He pointed at himself ''be fixed?!'' He asked. Hanji hesitated for a moment, the dark aura around Levi frightened her a little bit. ''In 11 years you'll be back to normal!'' She said happily. Levi's yaw dropped. He just stood there staring. After a little while Eren broke the silence. ''So there is nothing you can do?!'' Hanji shook her head.

''I don't even know how.. I came up with this formula in the first place..'' Eren turned his attention to Levi. Levi was staring at the floor with wide eyes and a confused expression.

''Cor..poral?'' Levi turned his head to Eren. ''Wha..?'' Was the only thing he could bring out. Eren had never seen his corporal in such a state before. He wasn't his usual calm self right now. ''Are you okay sir?''

Levi stared for a moment, his face coated in disbelieve. Then he just walked out of the room in a fast pace. He slammed the door shut and some other bottles dropped on the floor and broke. ''S-sir?!'' Eren headed to the door just tobe stopped by Hanji.

''Eren..'' Eren turned around his eyes watering. ''Is there really nothing we can do?!'' He screamed at her. ''I'm..'' Hanji looked at the floor. ''So sorry Eren..''

Eren just stared at her. He clenched his fist. ''You know what?! Fuck you!'' With that he left Hanji alone in her lab. Slamming the door breaking the last two bottles standing. ''What a mess..'' Hanji said to herself.

Levi was pacing around the entire castle with no particular coal. He didn't care about the weird glares he got from the people walking around there. They wouldn't even dare to ask him fucking questions now. And if they would. He'd probably not be kind to them.

When he left the castle to go pace outside a little he finally managed to completely calm himself again. He sat down against one of the tree's and glared at some sticks on the ground with his usual bored expression.

He looked at the sleeves of his jacket. They were almost covering his entire hand only the tips of his fingers peeked out from the opening. He sighed. He stretched his arms in front of him to look again. It changed nothing.

'I can't keep on walking around like this..' he sighed again.

''I look ridiculous..''

''I think it looks kinda cute.''

Levi turned around to see where the voice was coming from. It was Eren. He plopped down next to Levi.

Levi glared at him for a while then turned his atention back to his sleeves. For some odd reason he.. didn't mind. Normally he'd tell everyone to fuck off and go be a shitty person somewhere else.. But he kind of needed comfort right now.

''You do?'' he asked while looking at his sleeves again. His comment surprised Eren. He was expecting some kind of insult. He was lucky today.  
>''I have to age all over again now huh?'' Levi said more to himself than to Eren. Eren answered anyways. ''Looks like it, yeah.''<p>

Levi turned his face to Eren and gave him an angry glare. Eren just giggled. ''It's the truth though!'' Levi's expression softened, he turned his head to look at his sleeves again. ''I don't mind it though. It's always fun to have someone your own age around you.'' Eren smiled.

''Even though you are only my age on the outside. It feels like we can get a little closet this way'' Eren's word's got Levi of guard.

''You.. want to get closer?'' He asked. Levi wanted to hit himself for the question he just asked. But he was carious though.

''Of course! Let's.. be friends!'' Eren smiled and stretched out his hand in front of Levi. Levi just glared at it. Eren quickly pulled it back. ''haha, sorry.. that must have been weird..'' he blushed a little.

''I am still two years older than you..'' Levi stated changing the subject. ''Yeah your right..'' Eren replied.

'It doesn't seem like it though' He chuckled at his thought. Levi indeed looked smaller and younger.. For some odd reason he felt like ''mom'ing'' all over him. Was this what Mikasa felt for him?

Eren looked at Levi's face. It was his usual bored glare but sadness clouded over it, ''I hate it when she does these kind of things.. shitty glasses..'' The more Levi thought about it the more.. He started to feel depressed all over again.

'He looks so fragile..' Eren thought to himself. And for some odd reason his body just moved on Its own..

_I wonder what's going to happen.. Oh wait! I know already.  
>Don't worry things aren't going to move too fast between them. I love a little build up so it is going to take some time. ^^<br>Hope you enjoyed peopleys! C ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry! You Peopleys had to wait for a while.. I really wrote this one over and over again.. In the end.. I couldn't resist putting a lot of fluff in XD  
>Sorry if you guys think it is moving too fast between the two. But remember! Before this story started Levi already had feelings for Eren he just rarely showed them or something. At least Hanji knows about his feelings and stuff and yeah... Let's not spoil too much, eh? <strong>__**thought I might just tell in case you couldn't get that out of the story.. Anyways! Enjoy!**_

Levi's eyes widened as a warmth suddenly embraced his body.. 'Eren..' Eren's arms slowly snaked around his waist embracing his now even smaller figure. It was a perfect match.

'What is he.. I should.. push him away..' Even though Levi thought this.. He didn't feel the need to do it immediately. He wanted to.. He didn't know.. The tension in his body slowly flew away as he relaxed in Eren's arms. He unconsciously snuggled his face in Eren's shoulder. Eren jolted back and looked at Levi with wide eyes. He didn't entirely let go of Levi, his hands rested on his waist.

''Eren..'' Levi glared at Eren, a slight hint of disappointment in his eyes. ''I'm sorry corporal I don't know what I was thinking! To just hug corporal like that! I won't do it agai-''

''Did I order you to stop, brat?''

Levi gave Eren one of his serious looks. Eren's cheeks went from a pink blush to dark rose creeping up to his neck and ears until his whole face was covered. The corporal just stared at him. ''You okay, brat?'' He asked. Eren shook his head and then covered his face with his hands. ''Y-yeah! It's just that… the corporal! You.. eh..'' Levi grabbed Eren's wrists startling him. ''C-corporal!?''

He gave him his usual calm expression and sighed. ''Look.. I woke up with this massive headache and didn't get any rest.. Could you be a little more sympathetic and let me have my way?'' The first part sounded kind of sad in Eren's ears while the last part sounded more like an order. ''W- what do you mean by ''have my way'' , sir?'' Levi's eyes widened as he broke eye contact never letting go of Eren s wrists.

'Did I.. just ask him to hug me..?' A slight blush crept up Levi's cheeks, a rare sight to see. Eren didn't miss it though. Levi felt the blush and forcefully hid his face in Eren's shoulder. ''Don't you dare fucking look at me..'' He muffled in Eren's shoulder. He still had Eren's wrists in his hands. He moved the hands to his waist as a sign for Eren to go back in their previous position. Eren snaked his arms around his corporals waist again. This action slightly deepened Levi's blush. 'Hormones again huh..' He thought to himself.

He knew this wasn't the case at all since he'd been feeling this way towards Eren for a while now. 'He only admires me as a soldier..' he had always thought. Although this action kind of changed his view on things.

'Maybe there is something after all.. hmm?' he smiled in Eren's shoulder and closed his eyes. He gladly took in Eren's warmth and affection. He felt Eren's arm moving up to his head as he started to gently stroke his hair.

''Oh! Sorry, sir! I kind of did that out of reflex..'' Eren awkwardly put his hand back to the corporals waist just to be grabbed be Levi again. ''I don't mind it..'' He told Eren while putting his hand on top of his head. Eren started to stroke again. ''I am sorry, sir..''

Levi kind of started to hate the word 'sir' ''You can say Levi when where alone..'' He muffled in Eren's shoulder. He was really tired and kind of lost track of the things he said and did at this point.. ''Hahaha.. wouldn't that be weird, sir?'' Levi frowned. ''Just fucking do it, it's an order'' Eren just smiled. He was actually kind of happy that he could call his corporal by his real name. They were definitely growing closer together!

''Levi..''

Levi's eyes widened as his name left Eren's lips. He felt his face heat up again and snuggled his face deeper into Eren's shoulder. Eren giggled at the touch. ''I didn't think Corporal would be a cuddly type!'' He stated. Levi huffed at the statement ''I'm not actually.. But this is fine..'' He murmured into Eren's neck. They stayed like that for a while..

**Meanwhile..**

''Where's Levi? I have something to discuss with him.'' Hanji's eye's widened at this rough reminder of her mistake. ''Ah..'' She really didn't know what to say. Erwin was standing in front of her, documents stuffed under his right arm and all geared up. It's probably some paperwork? She sure hoped so.

''Ehm.. If he needs to read some things.. or look at some paperwork I can just give it to him if you- '' Before Hanji could finish her proposal Erwin interrupted her. ''No need, I figured out a new way to use the gas while swinging trough the tree's. It's more efficient but not entirely save. So I want Levi to test it.'' Yes.. This was officially Hanji's end. 'I'm dead' She thought to herself while smiling at the commander.

''He is.. Ehm..'' She really wanted to tell him.. But she couldn't.. ''He was a little but cranky this morning.. So he probably went outside for some air..'' The commander nodded. Pwiew.. She was safe for now! ''Oh, Hanji? I want you to come with us to make notes. '' Never. Fucking. Mind. She was a dead man. And she knew it. But still.. She just nodded and followed the commander.. 'Hopefully he's not outside..'

When they walked outside Hanji immediately noticed the two figures sitting by the tree and couldn't help to pull the commander back and hide. ''Hanji! What the-!?'' ''Shhhhhh.. look at them!''

She had a slight blush on her face and the same expression she had when she talked about titans. ''Look at what?'' Erwin asked her. She pointed at two figures embracing each other. They both seemed like man. On strongly resembling Eren and the smaller figure strongly resembling Levi, but.. smaller? ''Is that..?'' Hanji nodded and smiled. ''For Levi to do such a thing in the open..'' Suddenly Erwin remembered what he had encountered in the hallway yesterday.

**Flashback..**

He was just doing his job, reading books about titans and planning another expedition, when he suddenly got really thirsty. He decided to get some water by himself instead of asking someone to do so because it was good to stretch your legs once in a while. He was just walking for his drink when he saw Eren carrying Levi. He was blushing madly and Levi had wrapped his arms around his neck, so he assumed that they were going to do some 'stuff'.

He winked and left them be. 'Oh Levi.. You finally told him after all..' He had thought to himself. He had silently wished them both good luck and he walked of. When he went to the kitchen there where biscuits. He likes biscuits so he took all of them and ate them. That's probably why he forgot.

**Present time..**

'Biscuits..'' Hanji looked at him weird. ''Uhm.. commander?'' The commander blinked and snapped out of his flashback. ''Ah, yes.. So that's Levi and Eren? Are they finally hitting it off then?'' He asked. Hanji giggled as soft as possible. ''Haha.. No of course not. Levi would never admit it.'' Erwin looked confused. ''But.. I saw then walking yesterday? Eren carried Levi bridal style and Levi had his arms wrapped around his neck! How are they not dating?!'' The commander looked very confused. This was the time.. ''Uhm.. about that…'' Hanji started.

…

''Eren..'' Levi mumbled his name. Eren opened his eyes and started to gently stroke his corporals head again. ''You woke up?'' He replied. ''Hmm..'' Was the only thing he got in response. "Do you want me to let go now?'' He slowly pushed the corporal of his chest, without success. Levi pulled Eren back. ''Don't stop..'' He murmured still half asleep.

They had been in this position for a quite a while now.. No one noticed them yet. Levi petted his own head as a sign for Eren to continue stroking. 'Cute..' Eren thought. He just followed orders and stroked Levi's head. ''It's really troubling you.. isn't it?'' Eren asked softly. He felt Levi nod on his shoulder. ''Just.. try to think of it in a positive way!'' Eren started.

''You are humanity's strongest soldier! Hanji is keeping you alive for a longer time! It's not like you are weaker now! Right?'' He felt Levi snuggle up even closer as he finally returned the hug wrapping his arms around his torso. ''So loud..'' He mumbled in Eren's neck. Eren just sighed. ''I am happy though.. Having you around me for a longer period of time..'' He smiled at the idea.

''don't talk crap shitty brat. You'll turn me into a sappy twat..'' Eren snorted at the comment. ''Sorry, sir'' ''Levi'' Eren smiled. ''Sorry, Levi..'' Levi raised his head from Eren's shoulder to make eye contact. 'This brat..' He thought to himself. 'He really is something..' his beautiful turquoise orbs that seemed to be varying in colour.. That messy brown hair which made him look so cute.. Those soft light pink lips..

''Eren..''

He slowly started to close the distance between the two as ''HOOOHOOHOO! Getting down and dirty you two! ~hahahaa!'' 'Fucking perfect..' Levi thought. He slowly let go of Eren while Eren did the same. He stood up and offered Eren a hand. He wasn't a person to slip out of a moment like that in a split second. When Eren and Levi where both standing again they unconsciously agreed on acting like this either never happened or was nothing out of the ordinary.

''So.. What do you want shit-'' Levi got interrupted mid-sentence. ''I need you for a new move Levi.'' Erwin smiled. ''I see..'' Levi said. Erwin studied Levi's face gaining a confused and slightly irritated glare from him. ''He does look younger! And smaller! My god, Hanji you actually did it!'' If Erwin wasn't in a higher rank that Levi he probably would have beaten the crap out of him.. Nonetheless he couldn't so he just made a comment.

''You done insulting me fatty?'' Erwin just chuckled. ''Puberty! It's true!'' Erwin smiled at his 'discovery' Hanji giggled, ''That's not puberty Erwin.. Isn't he always like this!'' She ruffled Levi's hair. "Aahk! What the fuck, woman!'' Levi hissed at her. ''Because I look smaller that doesn't make me a different person all of a sudden! What the hell..'' He adjusted his hair. ''You're right..'' Hanji replied. ''That's probably why you allowed Eren to ruffle your hair..'' Levi's expression didn't change as he is a master of social masks, Eren blushed madly at Hanji's comment. ''Anyways!'' Erwin said when his face got serious.

''This new move I talked about needs to be performed by two persons'' He glanced at Eren and Levi when he continued. ''That trust each other..'' Levi sighed. He pointed at Eren then at himself. ''You mean us?'' He stated. Erwin just nodded. ''Well, if you insist..''

In no time they were both geared up and standing in the woods. ''So what do we do?'' Levi asked. Even though Hanji said he didn't Levi was acting a little different than he normally did.. He was impatient and way more energetic.. It was a little bit weird to see him like that. However he was a teenager after all..

Erwin started explaining.

''You need to throw and push each other further in the air. If you both where to run out of gas we need to find a way to move. If you'll be able push each other to regain speed you might be able to move for a longer time.''

Levi pushed Eren really hard so he flew a small distance and eventually hit the ground. ''Ouch!'' ''Like that?'' Levi asked. Erwin sighed. 'Oh good lord.. bless Eren..' he thought to himself. Hanji and Erwin just watched as Levi helped Eren getting back up his feet. ''Why did you do that..?'' Eren asked. ''To make sure they wouldn't get the wrong idea..'' Levi replied. ''About what?'' Levi just stared at Eren. He sighed. ''Nothing.. never mind.''

Levi and Eren set of hooking there gear into a tree. Before pulling Levi gave Eren a last look. Eren nodded. He was ready. They jumped activating the gas and flying into the air. ''don't forget from now on you are not allowed to use gas anymore!'' Erwin screamed at them.

It was going fine at first. Because Eren was pretty skilled he could swing through the trees for a while. Then.. he lost some speed. 'Shit.. I don't want to be first..' Eren thought. Levi, who kept eying Eren all the time saw his loss of speed immediately. Eren started to go lower to gain speed.. but that would only work as long as he wouldn't hit the ground which he would hit eventually.

Levi smirked for a short moment before heading over to Eren's current position. ''Losing speed, eh? Shitty brat..'' Even though he tried his best to sound like his usual self his voice was coated with amusement. He swung down gaining speed from the drop and.. He kicked Eren both of his feet in his back. ''Ghaa!?'' Eren floated up in the air. But the power of the kick had slowed Levi down. He dropped down and landed.

Erwin and Hanji who had been following on horsebacks where laughing there asses of.. ''Wh.. haha.. Why did you think this was.. ahaha..a good idea.. ha.. Erwin?!'' Hanji tried her best to stop herself from laughing. Erwin glared at Hanji then at Levi just to see whether he could hear them or not.

Levi was too busy trying to safe Eren from his fall.. The impact of his kick made Eren lose consciousness.

''I didn't think it was a good idea'' He smiled. Hanji gave him a confused stare. ''Eeh? Then why do it.'' Erwin's glare turned serious. ''As I expected these two.. When they're together..'' Hanji smiled. ''They're really a couple of idiots sometimes aren't they?''

She watched as Levi scooped Eren up from the ground and shook him violently. His expression never changing even a small bit from the one he normally carried on his face. She saw him sighing as a sign of defeat as he picked Eren up and threw him over his shoulder. He then swiftly manoeuvred over to Hanji and Erwin.

''It doesn't work you prick. Now Eren lost consciousness..'' He patted Eren on his back to show that there wasn't any response. ''I see..'' Erwin said. He turned around and just walked off mumbling some things to himself. ''Weirdo..'' Levi's gaze went from Erwin to Hanji. ''Why are you smiling like that? you creep..'' Hanji carried her usual 'titan expression' Her cheeks coated with a blush and a wide smile on her face. was staring with wide eyes.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry..'' she said. ''It's just.. when you are with Eren you.. YOU ACT SO CUTE ALL OF A SUDDEN IT'S A RARE SIGHT TO SEE!'''

She then burst out into laughter.

_**That was.. I don't know.. I am afraid this chapter is kind of a mess and not that great.. A well!  
>Hope you could bear with it! Thanks for the reviewsfavorites/follows !They inspire me to write more!  
>I'd love to hear your ideas! C ya peopleys!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a long chapter! I MIGHT just change the rating to M.. I got some ideas but.. I don't know if I should do that Xd  
>Tell me what you think! :D Enjoy Peopleys!<strong>_

''Aahg.. goddamnit..'' Eren tried to get up from his bed but failed. The light of the day hurt his eyes and it took some time to get rid of the blurred vision.

He was in Levi's room. He could tell because he's been there a couple of times.. But mostly because of the cleanliness of the room.. There was all Levi's things in there. Only one thing was missing.

Levi.

Eren tried to get up again and felt a stinging pain in his back. He really had kicked him hard, he wondered why it didn't heal as of yet.. He slowly and carefully sat himself down on the edge of Levi's bed. ''Ugh..'' That hurt like a bitch! He wondered how long he'd been out.

But more importantly, where was Levi at?

'He probably has a lot of work to do huh..'

Eren imagined Levi doing paperwork or training.. Adult Levi.. Wait a second! Eren shot up and regretted it immediately. ''Ah! Oh goddamnit.. dafuq..?'' He scratched his back and could still feel the stinging pain of Levi's kick.

''Oi, mind your language..'' Eren turned his head to where the voice was coming from. ''Levi..'' He sighed deeply and tried to get in a more comfortable position. It was silent for a while and Eren didn't mind it that much.

Levi walked over to his desk and grabbed his chair. He shove it in front of his bed where Eren was sitting. He plopped down and grossed his arms and legs. Eren just stared at him. His younger form.

He really didn't look that different. Just younger, but furthermore all his features where the same. The one thing that really stayed exactly the same was his expression. That cold stare of his that scared the shit out of anyone who didn't know him. Eren got used to it though.

He even found himself liking it at some points. As weird as it might sound.. It was kind of adorable sometimes..

Levi finally gave in and broke the silence.

''Eren..''

He gave him an intense stare, then shifted his gaze to the wall. ''I..'' He cleared his throat. ''Sorry I kicked the shit out of you. I guess I don't know my own strength.'' He now completely turned away from Eren and 'tch'd', but not directed at Eren.. It looked like he 'tch'd' more to himself.

''No worries corporal! It'll heal soon.'' Eren gave Levi a sweet smile which obviously wasn't returned. ''I wasn't worrying'' Levi stated still intensely staring at the wall.

'Did I.. do something wrong?' Eren just smiled again. A confused smile.

He tried to stand up but Levi pushed him back. He finally decided to make eye contact, much to Eren's relief.

''Where do you think you're going?'' He asked.

Eren pushed Levi's hand away.. ''I-'' ''No.'' Levi roughly pushed Eren on the bed and tucked him in. ''Get some rest.. I'll get you some food or something..'' He then hastily went to the door and slammed it close.

'Well.. That was fucking weird..'

Eren sighed and closed his eyes. 'Might as well make use of the situation then..' He didn't mind getting some rest but.. What was with Levi all of a sudden.. He practically ran out of the room. Was he.. flustered? ''Kghaha..'' Eren chuckled at the thought of a flustered teenage Levi. 'That's impossible..' He thought to himself as he slowly drifted off.

…

Levi hastily walked out of his room and slammed the door shut. He paced through the corridor and turned around the corner. Never showing any emotion until he was sure there was no one to see him.. He sighed..

Then slammed his head against the wall.

Hard.

''Ugh.. bad idea..'' He told himself.

''Bad idea indeed..'' Levi's eyes widened. He turned his head and gave the most deadliest glare he could manage to whom it came from. ''Oh WOW! That is a creepy face your making Levi!'' The laughter of the woman in front of him slightly softened his features. He still frowned though. ''Come.. Let's talk shall we?''

Levi sat down on a chair in Hanji's office. Hanji plopped down on the chair across of him and just smiled at him. After a long awkward silence of just staring at each other Hanji broke the silence. ''Not very talkative are we?'' She asked. ''Tch'' Was the only response she got. ''Anyway I suppose you want to..'' She swung her arms into the air almost falling from her chair in the motion. ''Talk about.. EREN!'' She said happily. It stayed silent for a while. Levi's expression didn't change the slightest.

He just stood up from his chair and walked to the door. ''No, no WAIT! I'm just kidding geez..'' He turned around and faced her standing against the wall. ''Then what do you want?'' He asked. Hanji smiled.

''I want to do some experiments!'' She said all too happily. ''No.'' Levi immediately replied. ''I kicked Eren and he is recovering from it, he needs rest.'' Hanji's expression suddenly turned serious. It was kind of disturbing.. ''I am not talking about Eren.'' She stated. Levi gave her a questioning look. ''I want to do some experiments on you..'' She started while walking towards Levi. Levi unconsciously pushed himself against the wall trying to back off from Hanji.

''Haahahaa! Don't worry! I am not going to do it right now! I.. need to know something before I can proceed the experiments..'' She said. She pointed at the chair Levi sat on before. ''Please, sit.'' Levi shrugged.. He really didn't like it to listen to peoples orders.. Especially the ones from a wicked weird woman.

''So..'' she started. Levi knew this was going to be a long conversation.

…

Eren woke up from his nap fully refreshed and his back didn't hurt anymore! He heard sounds of the dining room in the distance, people were chatting and the sound of silverware ticking against plates could be heard. That meant only one thing. 'It's time for some kind of dinner!' Eren was going to eat in the dining room and then go for a quick rinse.

He quickly adjusted his hair. He wanted to go before dinner was over.. He didn't know whether it was late or early, but still. He made sure the bed was fine though.. He didn't want Levi beating him to pulp because his bed was messy.. Although Eren kind of expected him to change the bedding anyways because Eren's smell was on it.

'Got to keep the clean freak at peace..' he thought to himself while petting the covers to make sure they were all flat. He glanced over the room once again to make sure it was okay and then left for the dining room. There weren't a lot of people there. Most of them probably finished there dinner already.

Thinking about food, wasn't Levi going to get him some food? Sure took him long.. He glanced around the room looking for the familiar now teenager. 'Where the fuck did you go now?!' He thought. The fact that Levi just left him frustrated him a bit. 'What's with him lately?! He's so out of character all of a sudden..' He was right. It was not like Levi to forget about something.. Not at all really. Eren didn't understand. He sat down at an empty table not really feeling the need to be social in any way.

At these moments he missed his friends.. Armin and Mikasa.. and even that stupid horse face.. He needed someone to talk to.. Someone his own age.. a friend.

…

''So.. do you like Eren?'' Levi just gave her an arrogant glare and stood up from his chair again. ''Stop! I know what you're thinking! But this is actually necessary..'' Levi sighed and sat himself down again.. He glanced over at Hanji. ''You already know the answer.. So don't ask unnecessary questions.'' Hanji smiled.

''So that's a yes?''

''Tch''

''You were easier when you were drunk''

Levi gave her an awful death glare. ''Haha, sorry sorry.'' You could see Levi thinking about something. ''Shit!'' He said. ''I have more important things to do!'' he abruptly stood up and dashed out of the room slamming the door shut. 'It's a good thing I didn't put any glass bottles on the rack..'' Hanji thought to herself.

…

He walked to the dining room to get Eren the food he promised him. 'Why did I come up with such a shitty excuse..' He thought to himself. Honestly speaking the reason he had told him he'd get him some food was to get out of there. He couldn't face Eren for some reason and he didn't like the fact that he somehow.. he didn't know what it was. But he hated it.

It disgusted him, such an odd feeling. But he also liked it at the same time.

He was able to find comfort somewhere.. Something he hadn't been able to find in a long time.. The way Eren stroked his hair made him feel at peace. 'Fucking hormones..' He thought to himself.

He decided that he'd restart from this point on and just be himself. His old, calm and not flustered around Eren self. And..

fail.

Eren was sitting alone at a table eating his dinner.

Levi got a plate of his own and awkwardly walked over to Eren's table. What for him felt like awkwardly walking over, looked like confidently stomping to a table. That is Levi. Master of social masks. He plopped down on the chair next to Eren and turned to him. This was again completely out of character and unexpected. Eren looked up from his food and turned to Levi. ''Woah!'' He backed off a little bit but didn't get very far since he was on chair. ''C-corporal, sir!'' There was a pregnant pause.

''Hi'' Levi grossed his legs and glared at his food then at Eren's. ''I see you got some food yourself?'' He asked. ''Yeah..'' Eren responded. ''I-I mean, Yes, sir!'' Levi ignored Eren's slightly irritating correction. ''Good..'' He said while taking a bite of the, way too dry, mashed potatoes on his plate. Levi swallowed the dry potatoes and turned to Eren.

''Do you actually like this food?'' He asked with a disgusted look on his face. ''I am very grateful!'' Eren said. ''It's a lot better than bread and water!'' He stated happily. Levi stared at his food and took another bite. Once he swallowed it he said: ''I'll make you some real good food someday..''Levi's words surprised Eren. ''You cook?'' He asked. Levi just stared at him with his 'isn't it obvious' look. ''Okay.. okay.. you do'' Eren responded. They both finished their meals in silence.

When Eren was about to leave Levi stopped him. ''What are you going to do?'' He asked. ''don't worry my back is alright now.'' Eren smiled. ''I don't care about your fucking back.. We have to go to Hanji.'' Levi stated. Eren looked at the floor. ''I actually wanted to shower after dinner.'' Levi sighed. He was kind of dirty as well.. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

''We'll go to Hanji and then We'll take a bath.'' He ordered.

Eren nodded and thought for a little while. ''Wait! We?!'' Before he could get an answer Levi had already left. As they walked over to Hanji's lab they didn't talk. Levi preferred the silence and Eren respected that, overall he respected his superior. Because even though he was smaller. He was still his superior.

They walked towards Hanji's door. Weirdly enough the corridor was dark. For some odd reason the candles weren't flickering light like they normally were. ''It's dark..'' Eren noted. ''Hmm..'' was Levi's response. 'weird..' He thought to himself. They reached Hanji's door. The first thing Levi noted was that it was slightly open. He reached for the doorknob when..

Levi's face twisted because of the sudden pain that came from his wrist. His eyes widened. Blood slowly started to drip from his hand onto the floor. He just stood there and stared at the fresh deep cut made into his hand. ''Heichou.. are you okay?'' Levi turned around and looked at Eren.

His face was painted with an expression you'd never expect to see from humanity's strongest. His face was pale, even paler than it normally was. He slowly stepped towards Eren and hid behind his back. Eren really didn't get this. When the corporal put his hands on his shoulder Eren felt something warm and wet flowing over his shoulder to his collar bone. ''Hei..chou.. What happened.? Is that.. blood..?'' He slowly reached for the corporals hand.

Levi still didn't speak a word. This action got him completely by surprise. And the scenery wasn't helping either. ''Oh my god! Levi! Your wrist.. It.. What happened?!'' Levi finally broke out of his trance and tried to get his composure. ''Something.. cut me.. In Hanji's lab..'' Eren glared at the door. ''Let's get the fuck away from here..'' He whispered. Who or whatever did that had something sharp. They'd better not be stabbed.

Eren turned around and grabbed the corporals shoulders. He was about to lead him out of the corridor when something left the door. He saw Levi's eyes widen. ''Ha..'' Was the only thing he could bring out.

''Oh.. MY GOD!'' Eren picked Levi up bridal style and started running. He didn't know what was behind him. And he wasn't eager to find out either. Before he could turn around the corner a firm hand grasped at his shoulder. ''Eeek!'' Eren screamed. Than all of a sudden a familiar laugh rang through the hallway. '''Hanji..?'' ''Did I scare ya?'' She said with an amused voice. Eren looked at her weird, 'Did she..?' The knife in her other hand answered his question. It was coated in blood.

Hanji noticed Eren glaring at her knife. ''I needed a blood sample.. '' She explained. ''Well? What are you guys still standing around for? Follow me!~'' she mused. She had a weird calm expression on her face… What the fuck just happened? He heard her murmur to herself.

''If you make a mistake..'' She mumbled. ''You have to get rid of it..''

Eren's eyes widened. Did she mean Levi?! No.. that's impossible. This mood was weird.. The scenery was weird.. Hanji was acting fucking weird. Eren didn't like this one bit.

When they entered her lab Eren noticed he was still carrying Levi. ''Oh, shit! Sorry, sir,,'' Eren put Levi down. They both acted like it never happened. Hanji threw some bandages and tape at Eren. He caught it with ease.

''Could you bandage his wound Eren? Sorry for the trouble!~'' Hanji seemed to have turned normal again.. But Eren still couldn't appreciate the mood. Why did she do that?! As if he could read Eren's mind Levi asked the question. ''And what was that for? Hanji?'' He asked in a monotone voice.

His expression had turned back into his usual one and he seemed to have calmed himself down. Although.. Eren could feel his hand shaking the slightest bit when he bandaged it. If you wouldn't pay attention at it, you wouldn't notice.

''You okay..?'' he whispered. Hanji was busy with the blood sample she just got herself. She appeared to be mumbling things to herself.. creepy.. ''Yeah.. I just wonder what the fuck is going on..'' Levi whispered back. He nodded his head towards Hanji. ''Especially.. what's with her all of a sudden.. He glared over to Hanji who was completely back into character. She smiled at Levi and Eren.

''What are you guys doing? Whispering about the thingy's you gonna do tonight?'' She giggled and got back to work. Eren chuckled a little. But Levi could notice it was fake. It was a little bit too early to lighten the mood. Levi took her question as a chance to get out of the situation.

''Actually we have plans..'' He started. Hanji turned around and had her face coated in het titan expression. ''You guys dooo?'' She asked enthusiastically, Eren gave Levi a confused look. Levi nodded and quickly winked at him. Eren got the sign and nodded back. ''Yeah..'' He said while looking at the side and forcing a blush. Hanji fell for it and started laughing. ''Oohoohohohoo! Levi! Okay.. You can go..'' She turned around again.

Levi opened the door with his bandaged hand. He only noticed after turning the knob. 'It doesn't hurt..' he paused. Hanji smiled at them in a creepy way. ''I forgot to mention something.. Please! Sit!~'' She said all too happy again. Levi sad himself down on a bench in Hanji's lab. Eren walked over to a chair but Levi waved. ''Sit..'' He patted the spot next to him. ''Yes, sir'' Eren replied and he sat down next to his corporal.

Hanji walked over and kneeled down in front of Levi. ''No, I don't want to marry you.'' Levi said to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Hanji just gave him an annoyed glare which was weird coming from her. Eren giggled a little bit. Hanji reached for Levi's injured hand and Levi unconsciously pulled it back. ''The fuck do you want, shitty glasses?'' Hanji smiled, more normal this time. ''don't worry I won't hurt you.'' She said. Levi hesitated for a moment, but then he finally gave in. ''You better..'' He replied while giving his arm.

Hanji removed the bandage and.. ''It's gone..'' Eren's yaw dropped and so did Levi's. ''The cut.. It's.. What? But how..?'' Eren was utterly confuced. Hanji giggled and stood up. I told you I had a good reason to cut you!'' Levi just looked at her weirdly. ''No you didn't.. You just fucking cut me out of nowhere and then start mumbling shit, you creep.'' Hanji giggled again.

''Let me explain'' She started pacing around the room. ''Remember I took multiple blood samples from Eren? And also Eren in his titan form?'' Eren nodded looking at his arm. He got used to it. ''So what about them?'' Levi asked. ''There where different cels in his blood. I had put them in the potion I put into Levi's tea!'' She said. ''Yeah, fuck you for that, again.'' Levi replied. Hanji ignored his insult and continued

.''I think Levi has regeneration powers now. Just like Eren has. Isn't that amazing!'' Levi looked at his wrist which was fully healed now. Just moments ago there was a deep filthy cut.. And now it was gone. ''Not bad..'' He responded. Eren thought for a moment. ''Wait does that mean that corporal can-'' Hanji interrupted him mid- sentence. ''That's what I want to experiment on. For now we'll leave that subject aside.. I want to wait just a little longer.'' She explained.

''Anyways you guys can leave now.. I need to write some things down.. It's fascinating that…'' From here on she started mumbling more to herself than to Eren and Levi. They both left the room in a confused state.

When they were at the end of the corridor Eren started heading to the dungeon. Levi turned when he noticed a certain shadow wasn't following him anymore. ''So.. I'm going to bathe alone?'' He asked not particularly anyone. Although it was obviously directed to Eren. ''Okay..'' He said when he got no response. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed.. But like hell he would go and show it. Eren must've taken it as a joke or something.. Eren turned around and smiled.

''Goodnight, corporal!'' He said happily as he turned around again and walked to his dungeon room.

'Fuck you'

''Goodnight, Eren..''

_**I dunno.. What I just did.. I hope.. Just.. don't kill me okay?  
>bear with me! I am not good at this shit I suppose XD<br>I got some ideas for the next chapter though.. So.. that's a thing! yup..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long.. School is being quite a burden lately.. I'll make sure to update sooner next time though!  
>Hope you enjoy ^^<strong>_

Levi decided to take a shower. The feeling of warm water running down his skin made him feel relaxed. He loved taking long showers. More than bathing and it was also cleaner. Actually.. he didn't like bathing at all..

It's literally soaking in your own filth mixed with water and soap. He trembled at the idea. 'Why.. did I offer him to bathe together..' He thought to himself. He pushed his forehead against the wall. 'I've been saying things lately..'

'It's like I don't have control over it..' He really wondered why he said certain things at certain times. Sometimes feeling very embarrassed, having regrets… That was normal, he is human too after all. But it didn't happen very often that he doubted or regretted something he had said..

He wasn't the person to talk without thinking. That was one of the reasons why he was always calm and silenced. He really thought well about the things he said.. Normally..

Why was it different now? 'puberty' The word crossed his mind. Could that be true? Was he experiencing puberty all over again? 'Impossible..'

Levi sighed. He decided that starting tomorrow he'd act like his age never changed. And he would act normal around Eren. Especially the second one. He used to be good at it. So he could be now. Once he finished showering he got back to his room and tried to sleep.

…

Eren shifted around in his uncomfortable dungeon bed. Not that he'd complain of course. He was grateful that these people wanted to take care of him. And he had to respect that. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling.

It had been almost three hours and he still couldn't get a wink of sleep. Everything was weird though.. after all, the corporal changed into a seventeen years old teenager. They.. cuddled behind a tree.. He kicked the shit out of him while practicing and failing a new gas method.. Hanji had scared the shit out of both of them.. Jup a lot of stuff had happened.

'Was that offer for taking a bath..?' Eren turned to stare at his door. 'Nope.. never' he thought. It was obvious that it was a joke! Corporal would never ask something like that. Especially not Eren. This was all weird..

The things he felt when embracing Levi.. He already knew he had feelings for him.. But right at that moment he knew for sure.. 'I think I like him.. maybe..' Eren covered his face in embarrassment. 'Oh my god! Why?!' He thought to himself.

He peeked through his fingers and saw his door. It gave him an idea. Eren stood up and walked over to the door. Maybe a little stroll would do the trick! He opened the door..

…

Pictures of Eren kept on flashing in his mind. 'Why.. the fuck..' After two hours of trying to go to sleep Levi shot up. 'This brat..' He walked over to the door. When Levi couldn't sleep, felt pissed, couldn't concentrate or needed something to calm his thoughts he'd pace around the building. And right now he was bearing with all of the above..

He really liked taking walks, especially when it was dark. He took his cloak with him in case he decided to go and take a walk outside. He closed the door behind him with a solid click and started pacing around the building making sure not to wake anyone.

His thoughts kept on trailing back to Eren and before he knew it he found himself standing in front of the door to Eren's dungeon. He raised his hand to grab the doorknob. It was like his body was on autopilot or something.. Before he could tough the knob..

Eren twisted the know and opened the door just to see Levi standing there. He blinked twice just to make sure this wasn't a dream or something. When Levi gave him a questioning look he was sure.

''What where you planning on, brat?'' The word brat triggered something in Eren. It always did. But coming from small teenage Levi it was even worse. ''I could ask you the same, _sir_.''

Eren said the word 'sir' in a teasing way. He knew since a short time ago that Levi didn't really appreciate the word for some reason. To be completely honest Eren had no clue why. Levi just 'tch'd' and turned around.

''Come, where taking a walk outside.'' Eren looked at him weird. He pointed at Levi and then at himself. ''Like this?'' He said this to remind Levi about the fact that they both where completely unarmed. ''It's not like where going to walk for days shitty brat.'' Levi's sarcastic comment didn't seem to impress Eren in any way.. He just gave Levi a blank stare waiting for an insult or something like that.

Much to Eren's surprise Levi just stared back, sighed and turned around. He walked off. Eren strolled behind him unconsciously keeping distance and making sure he wouldn't end up walking next to him. For some odd reason Eren had the idea he wasn't allowed to walk next to his corporal.

Levi wasn't very font of this. He abruptly stopped and turned around.

Eren wasn't looking and bumped into Levi's chest. ''Uwa!'' He dashed back. ''S-sorry, sir!'' Levi looked at him with his usual expression. ''Why so distant?'' He asked bluntly. Eren looked at his feet. ''Because.. I don't know..''

''Come walk next to me then.. don't be such a dipshit, Eren.'' Eren awkwardly started walking next to Levi. He kept quiet all the time and Levi didn't like it one bit. After a little while Eren started walking behind Levi again.. The situation was just getting more awkward every second.. When they left the castle and finally were alone Levi decided to break the silence.

''Good..'' He started when he abruptly stopped walking and turned around again to face Eren, who was prepared this time and stood still. ''First of all, didn't I tell you to fucking walk next to me like a normal fucking person?'' He said. ''So-'' Before Eren could finish his apology Levi continued. ''Second, What's with you being so fucking quiet all the time? Are you just messing with me or something? Cause I don't like this shit, Eren.''

Levi shot Eren an angry glare while waiting for his response. ''Sorry..'' Eren stared at the floor. ''It's just.. like.. you know..'' Levi gave him a blank stare. Eren who fumbled with words softened his features. Levi himself didn't understand his own feelings either. Even when he was older he didn't. They were only two years apart now. The age gap was closed.. So that made Levi's feelings even worse.

''Let's go back..'' Eren's eyes widened. Not at the words of his corporal. The way he said it startled Eren. His voice as if he was defeated, as if he gave up on something. How strange.. ''I'm sorry..'' Eren said even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for. He just felt so guilty for some odd reason.. Like the whole ordeal with Hanji and Levi turning into a teenager was his fault.

Eren felt tears whelming up in the corners of his eyes. ''Oi.. What is going on?'' Levi asked. He watched as Eren wiped away his tears and forced a smile. ''I'm so sorry corporal..'' Levi was stunned. What the hell just happened? ''Oi.. What are you apologizing for?'' Every time Eren wiped away a tear a new one formed till they were uncontrollably streaming down his cheeks. ''If I.. had warned back then you.. This.. I'm so sorry!'' Eren ran away and left Levi alone standing in the cold.

'It's cold..' He thought while he wrapped his cloak tightly around him. ''Tch.. brat..''

All on his own Levi walked over to his own room. He laid down on his cold bed and wrapped the covers around him as a cocoon. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was used to being lonely but.. This feeling was different. The feeling of losing someone close to you.. It was that same feeling he'd been dealing with not very long ago. 'Love.. can ruin a friendship, can't it..?' Levi thought to himself.

''Let's be friends!''

Levi's eyes widened but then quickly turned back into his usual glare. ''Shit..'' If he were to show his feelings.. And Eren would reject him.. How could he look at him, talk to him, train with him or even be with him normally? 'So that's what it means then..' He thought.

'It's better if I don't tell him.. or show it.. I don't wanna ruin this new ''friendship'' thing for him..' he thought. Maybe it would eventually get him closer. He.. would just wait for now. 'Tch.. If I can' He smirked at himself. 'I really am the worst..'

But aside from Eren there was also a lot of other shit to worry about. Not that Levi could get his mind on it. He now had titan powers.. at about regeneration he could be sure. Hanji.. indeed had a good reason to cut him.. She'd better not be doing it for fun though, crazy woman.

''Oooohohohoo.. Wouldn't that be great..'' The crazy woman spoke over the table as she fumbled with some paperwork. ''I don't know.. Hanji..'' The blonde on the other side of the table looked concerned. ''I's very risky indeed.. I know that! But.. All the possibilities.. And I just wonder..'' The blonde nodded. ''Hm.. I understand.. But, not now.'' He stated.

''Aaah! But Erwin!'' Erwin stood up from the table. ''Be patient Hanji.. Just wait a little more.'' Hanji sighed deep and nodded. ''Yes, yes.. First he has to settle some other things himself.. I know, I know.'' Erwin turned around and looked Hanji over. The expressions she'd been showing lately had been odd..

Her normal expressions where odd too, though. But the faces she'd been showing where weird.. It concerned Erwin.. Whenever she talked about her experiment on Levi she.. seemed to turn into another woman.. ''Hanji..'' Hanji turned around and gave Erwin, who had walked over to the door behind her, a wide grin. ''What is it?'' Erwin shrugged. ''Nothing.. Never mind..'' He left the room. ''Haaah? Weirdo..'' Hanji thought.

Hanji went back to her lab to study some more, She still had the blood samples she got herself and was eager to know more. ''hehehe.. You are very Handy..'' A dark aura clouded around Hanji as she spoke to herself. ''Levi..'' Her voice sounded dark and low.

She carefully grabbed one of the cylinders filled up with some of Levi's blood. She held it in front of her face and stirred it a little bit by moving the cylinder in a circular motion. ''Such a dark colour..'' She murmured. ''Looks like wine..'' She smiled wildly. 'I've always been interested in the dark colour of your blood.. Matches your personality..''

She stared up at the ceiling. ''Mistakes.. shall be gotten rid of..'' She murmured. She threw the cylinder at the wall, It broke with a lot of noise but it didn't seem to startle her in any way. She watched as the dark red liquid drooled down the wall.

As the blood dried it turned.. black?

'I knew you were a weirdo.. And I made that mistake..' Hanji trailed her finger over the dried black blood. ''How.. fascinating..'' Eren's blood would immediately start to create a fog and then disappear just like that from a titan.

Levi's though.. It had been like this before.. before she turned him into a bratty teenager.. She saw it once.. No wonder he didn't want to get hurt.. And if he did he wanted no one to help him. He coughed up blood and obviously he had stared at his hand in confusion and disgust. Only Hanji saw it..

It was black..

After a whole night of studying, Hanji finally went to sleep..

**Next morning..**

****

Levi opened his eyes as the morning light broke into his room. The second he woke up he was reminded of all the events that had been taking place recently. They were quite a burden on his shoulders.. He decided to skip breakfast, even though that really isn't him, and stay in his warm futon cocoon of safety.

He sighed and closed his eyes again.. He had a weird dream too.. About Eren.. but most outstanding Hanji. She was already acting a little weird.. In his dream she was a witch. She fumbled and turned Eren in some kind of uncontrollable monster. In the end.. he had no choice but to kill him. ''Ah.. That's true..'' Levi lifted his hand as he spoke.

He touched his cheek.

It was wet.

Also his pillow and a part of his 'safety cocoon' was soaked with.. ''Tears..'' 'yeah.. I am not very font of killing Eren I suppose..' He huffed in his pillow. 'What now..?' He wondered. He tried to remember other parts of his dream. Hanji kept mumbeling the same sentence over and over again..

''If you make a mistake..''

…

''You get rid of them..''

Hanji smashed her desk violently. She had gone completely insane in mere seconds. ''He's.. like a bug..'' She laughed. ''I can't.. get rid of him.. I.. just can't..'' She turned around peeking at the door to make sure no one was watching her.

''The walls have ears..'' She hesitated for a bit. ''Then walls.. I'll tell you..'' She grabbed the sides of her desk and dug her nails into the wood. ''I'll make sure.. I'll clean it up.. my mess..'' Her voice became darker with every word she spoke. She took a deep breath.

''I'll..''

She smirked at the her desk.

''I'll kill him.''

_**SORRY! For making Hanji a creep.. Don't worry about it though, that's all I can say about it for now.  
>I saw the OVA and was like: ''Must.. make.. Hanji.. scary like there!'' Hehehe.. Sorry peopleys!<strong>_

_**C YA!**_


End file.
